


Male Reader X Female Jason Voorhees 2

by CampGreen



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: She's back. Friday the 13th by New Line Cinema.





	1. Camp Forest Green

_"Summer camp?!"_

_"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"_

_"I'm not going to summer camp!"_

_"Well, I already signed the papers, so...."_

_"Mom!"_

_"(Y/N), look! They just opened a great new wonderful camp for kids of all ages a few miles from here. Scout it out for your little brother, will you? He wants to go next year!"_

_"Mom, summer is for staying inside all day and playing video-games, not being in sunlight and getting your heart racing! That's stressful!"_

_"Oh, it's only six weeks."_

_"SIX WEEKS?!"_

_"You'll make a bunch of new friends, you'll get lots of healthy snacks and exercise, there's nothing to lose! Now you're going to that camp whether you like it or not, mister."_

You sink down on the couch like you just got shot in the stomach. You had so many plans...Well, not really, but still, you weren't expecting this! Best to just grin and bare it, you suppose... 

The big yellow bus comes to a screeching halt and all 48 of the kids drag their feet out onto the forest floor one by one, single file. This would be around the time you'd take a deep breath and breathe in all the beautiful nature. But you instead give a deep sigh. Let's just get this over with... The camp is mostly just a small village of cabins and radio towers set up in one big crater of dirt and gravel. It's obvious it's been rotting here for decades and has only been recently touched up for a grand reopening, plastered with encouraging banners and tarps that shout things like _"SIX WHOLE WEEKS OF FUN!"_ or _"ARCHERY, SWIMMING, HIKING, AND MORE!"_. The biggest and grandest one is strewn meters above your head.

_"CAMP FOREST GREEN"_

The head counselor, a chipper girl in her late teens who looks very outdoorsy, claps her hands together as she addresses the whole busload of kids, shutting all the chatter up.

_"Hello, happy campers of Forest Green! I'm your head counselor, Ashley, and these are my fellow counselors: Ryan, Olivia, Jake, Tess and Cason. Not to brag, but we're all very nice and friendly people, so if you have any problems at all, we'll be happy to help! Now I know what you're thinking. 'Summer camps are for kids!' That's wrong, summer camps are for all ages! As a matter of fact, there's tons of beautiful summer camps even for adults! Now, there's not much in store for today. We understand the sudden location change might be intimidating for a lot of you, plus it's getting late, so we're gonna spend the rest of this first day just settling in and getting a feel for our beautiful new environment! Tomorrow and beyond, though, it'll be nonstop fun!"_

All 20 of the boys are herded into their dorm, a big hollow box of wooden planks with an array of 10 bunkbeds on each side. You dump your backpack on a random bottom bunk to claim it as yours. Neatly folded atop the pillow is a yellow t-shirt and pair of olive shorts. You take an uncomfortable shower with all the guys, mist thankfully clouding most things below the waist. When you're all drying off, one of the bigger, cockier looking dudes twists his towel up and snaps your bare ass with it like a whip, making you fire up off your feet and squeak. He and the two goons at his shoulders chortle. 

_"Don't take it personally, pretty boy,"_ he says with a naughty smirk.

You slink your legs into your new shorts and your arms into your new shirt. Once the whole camp's out of the two bathhouses, everyone looks identical, dressed from head to toe in the typical summer camper uniform. You're all flocked back into your respective cabins right as all light is sucked from the sky with the sun setting. You kick your shoes off and snuggle underneath your covers.

 _"You know this place didn't always used to be called Forest Green, right?"_ your bunkmate suddenly and quietly asks you.

Taken off guard, you take a few seconds to answer. _"Really? They changed the name of the whole town?"_

_"Surprised you didn't know."_

_"I just moved here my freshman year."_

_"Oh, that explains it. They changed it five years ago, from Crystal Lake."_

_"Holy shit, the Crystal Lake Killings?"_ a barrage of flashbacks bombard you. Nightmares about a hockey-masked lunatic in the other county butchering people by the hundreds. You're just now realizing you've moved to the source of it all. _"Now I feel like an idiot..."_

_"Don't, the authorities did a good job at covering everything up. Most Crystal Lake-era people long abandoned this dump. Now the killings are just a forgotten secret, ever since they killed her."_

_"...Jason Voorhees?"_

_"That's the one. She was like the Bogeyman for the whole town. I heard so many things about her growing up..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like how she was 6 feet tall, shadow so big it consumed the whole camp. Freakish muscle, strong enough to knock a man's head clean off his shoulders with one punch. Hid behind a hockey mask so no one could ever mistake her as 'human'."_

_"You think I want to hear this stuff right before I go to bed?"_

He laughs. _"It's all just urban legend, man."_

_"I guess..."_

_"Still though. It's...weird, knowing people were legit killed here."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, anyways, night."_

_"Night."_

You burrow deeper beneath your sheets and spend the next half hour trying to get some shut-eye as you reflect upon your bunkmate's words. 


	2. Nature Trail

You awake in the morning with a crick in your neck. You stretch it off side-by-side with the rest of the boys right as one of the counselors tells you to report outside for Ashley's announcement.

 _"Alright, kids!"_ she begins. _"Today's activity will be a Nature Trail! Now I bet most of you think nature's nothing but boring ol' wood and dirt, but trust me, Forest Green has some of the most beautiful flora and fauna in the state!"_

Yeah, like that's an accomplishment, in New Jersey. The body of kids are divided up into three's. Your group, chaperoned by Ashley and Jake, takes a stroll up a slope and it genuinely winds you. You need to get into shape... The sights and sounds actually are quite nice though. Gentle, fresh creeks cascade down railroads of rock past the dirt trail the 18 of you hike on. A choir of birds and cicadas chirping provides comforting ambiance, and the vast system of green you have to bask in no matter where you look, while matted, is still gorgeous, especially with the trees ever so slightly swaying against the firm breeze. You completely tune out Ashley's commentary though. She's just listing off boring bird facts. Your bladder starts to ache. You raise your hand.

 _"Yes, (Y/N)?"_ Ashley perks up as she calls on you. _"You know which bird I'm talking about?"_

She must've just asked a question. _"Uh, actually I was just wondering if I could go relieve myself?"_

 _"Alright,"_ she disappointedly sighs. _"But don't go too deep or get left behind."_

You depart from the trail and wade through the lake of fresh green forestry, making a shuffle with every step. Once you're far enough away from the group, you unzip your pants and spend the next minute staining a tree trunk. After you've been emptied and shaken, you take a step back and- **HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD!**

With one jerk that catapults your heart into the next county, you're hanging upside down by a tree, with rope burn choking your ankles. You got caught in a snare trap! You helplessly flail and scream, so your group come skittering to your rescue. Oh, thank God. Oh **SHIT YOU NEVER TUCKED YOUR DICK IN, NEVER MIND, GO AWAY!**

 _"(Y/N)!"_ one of the counselors squeak in concern. _"Are you o-... Oh."_

Some snicker in amusement, others gawk in awe, others look away in disgust. The entire group circles around you in your swing back and forth from a tree with your dick dangling out of your fly.

This is going to be a long six weeks...

 _"What I wanna know is why the hell there was a snare trap out there in the first place,"_ you hear Ashley discuss the incident with another counselor from the next room over, as you awkwardly shuffle around in the waiting room seat of the head office, still recoiling from the crippling humiliation.

_"Who knows? Some hunter probably left it back before the camp was reopened."_

_"Opened,"_ Ashley caustically insists. _"This is Camp Forest Green's first opening."_

_"Right."_

Sounds like Ashley is really sore over the Crystal Lake stuff. 

_"Guess we can't let anyone go into the forest anymore. Order a couple more porta-potties so the kids won't want to piss in the woods."_

_"You got it."_

The two counselors step out of the office. As Ryan leaves the building, Ashley tends to you. 

_"Again, I profusely apologize for this, (Y/N)!"_ she claims whilst getting your name wrong.

 _"(Y/N),"_ you correct.

 _"(Y/N)!"_ she tensely repeats. _"Your safety is our number one priority! But um,"_ her voice gets lower. _"There's no need to tell your parents about this, right?"_

Ugh. _"No, ma'am."_

 _"Awesome!"_ she instantly bloats back up into her overly bubbly self. _"Now get back out there and have some fun!"_

You're the laughing stock of the whole camp for a while. Mischievous titters from the girls and mocking snickers from the boys stalk you like mosquitoes. It gets especially awkward once the sun begins to set and all 54 of you are seated atop logs around the crackling campfire. You can hear whispers and giggles most certainly aimed at you coming from all directions. You're able to take your mind off of most of it by roasting marshmallows with the campfire's decorative burn as a box of graham crackers and a few chocolate bars are passed around. You rake your gooey marshmallow off on a chocolate-mounted wafer and make a s'more, sinking your teeth into the sandwich of snacks. An explosion of marvelous relish irradiates your tastebuds. The warm, syrupy filling of the marshmallow, the delicious crunch of the graham cracker, and the smooth, creamy bite of chocolate feels like an orgy atop your tongue. Not even this crummy camp can stifle the mouthwatering flavor of s'mores. You're all interrupted when you hear impossible-to-ignore shuffling come from the dark forest behind you. A lumbering yet feminine brute with a hockey mask comes stomping out of the verdure with a machete raised. The whole camp evacuates in terror. The brute lifts her mask and reveals herself to just be Mia, the girls' class clown. The screams of terror devolve to nervous and thankful laughs.

 _"Got you!"_ she taunts with a fiendish cackle.

 _"Mia!"_ scolds Ashley, absolutely and uncharacteristically furious. _"Four laps in the morning!"_

 _"You got it, ma'am,"_ she proudly accepts her punishment as she drops her flimsy plastic machete and mask to the dirt to scoop up a s'more with. 

Once the camp cools down from the heart-racing prank by finishing up its s'mores, everybody starts back up the hill to call it a night. 

_"Hey, (Y/N),"_ Mia says to you, only knowing your name since you're the laughing stock. _"Fetch my mask for me, will you?"_

You mosey over to right where she left it and see nothing but bushes and leaves. 

_"It's not here!"_

_"Whatever, someone must've taken it,"_ she shrugs as her voice grows more distant with the rest of the camper body as they ascend a flight of wooden stairs built into the dirt hill.

Someone must've taken it... 


	3. Archery

You catch up with them and promptly snuggle back underneath your covers once more alongside your 19 fellow male campers. This night, though, you have a lot more trouble falling to sleep, stirring around in your covers for what feels like hours. Tired of seeing black, you open your eyes and glance at the window that hangs between your two beds. It kinda looks like there's a hulking shadow standing on the other side of the glass, looking in as you sleep from behind a white mask. It's probably just your mind playing tricks on you, though. It's too dark to see anything clearly. Sheer fatigue eventually manages to put you out for the count.

The next day, the whole camp huddles around the archery range, taking turns with the five bows. You're terrified of your upcoming shot as it gets closer and closer with every arrow that skewers its target. You're already the butt of the camp, if you make a fool of yourself again, you're gonna use one of those bows and arrows to shoot yourself with. You notice that one of the girls seems just as resentful towards the activity as you, just from her body language. Pasty, depressed-looking, heavy eyes glued to her phone. You're willing to bet money she'd be wearing all black if it were her choice. You subtly scamper over to her and start up a quiet conversation.

 _"Hey,"_ you murmur. _"You hate archery too?"_

 _"Aren't you that kid that got his dick rolled out on a red carpet yesterday?"_ she asks in a monotone, eyes never once leaving her phone. 

Your face switches from white to red in seconds. _"G-! I-... N-No!"_

_"Real convincing."_

_"I was gonna ask if you wanted to sneak away from here but I guess not!"_ you whisper-yell all flustered before nearly storming away.

 _"Wait!"_ she stops you, finally prying her pupils off her screen. The tiniest of blushes sizzles upon her face at accidentally raising her voice, before she coughs and returns to normal. _"I mean, wait. Anywhere's better than out here. Let's go."_

Once the counselors are too busy perfecting the archers' stances, the two of you slip away from the range, taking another "Nature Trail" through the woods back to the cabins. 

_"So uh,"_ you cough before starting up conversation to fill the silence. _"What's your name?"_

_"Riley."_

_"I'm (Y/N). I take it you're not a fan of this place."_

_"Perceptive, this one. I hope a wildfire wipes this shithole off the face of the earth."_

_"...That's one way of putting it."_

_"My parents only dumped me here so they could go on a cruise."_

_"That sucks. My mom wants me to be more outgoing and social."_

_"Gross. But yeah, I can tell you don't get out much."_

_"Guilty as charged. Hey, uh..."_ you awkwardly start as you scratch the back of your head. _"Have you ever..."_

\---

In spite of her lackluster performance, Riley's still able to draw oceans of intense sexual excitement out from you as she spiritlessly jerks your cock with one hand and pecks at her phone screen with the other. She only occasionally looks you in the eye with an annoyed scowl, over your gasps, shudders, and squeaks of pleasure breaking her concentration. A sweeping cumshot abruptly invites itself into the encounter, splattering her cheek, hair, sweater, and phone with thick ropes of semen. A defeated look washes over her cum-ridden face that evolves to a subtle anger in seconds, that she takes out on your beaten cock, still her grip. She squeezes down on the head to sharply crush it and make you squeak with pain, which prompts her to let go and end your swift punishment for making such a mess. Hand freed from your shaft, Riley then uses it to shoo you away with your desperate request fulfilled. 

_"Don't expect me to ever do that again,"_ she sighs, aloof as always as she texts atop her bed. _"I did it just to shut you up."_

You weakly stumble outside the girls' dorm and collapse in one of the chairs on its patio. A pride infests your beaten body, embodied by a smug smirk upon your face. You know, maybe this camp isn't so bad after all. Your victory is cut short when you hear someone peering up over the hill. You swiftly stash your rug-burnt dick back into your shorts and shoot to your feet just as someone arrives at the scene.

 _"Hey, were you skipping archery?!"_ hollers Tess. Just your luck you're caught by the strictest of the counselors...

_"N-N-No ma'am, I was just-!"_

_"You just earned yourself four laps, (Y/N)!"_

_"Aw, man..."_

You're ushered out to the track and forced to run it in the hot scalding sun. The after-orgasm fatigue and sore groin do not help. Fortunately Tess is satisfied with a lazy jog, though you're still red hot and pouring with sweat by the time you're finished. In the middle of your punishment, however, you hear shuffling coming from one of the tree clusters you pass. You interrupt your lope to investigate. The foliage is a shadowy, uncombed mess but you think you can see someone lurking behind all the disheveled greenery.

 _"...H-Hello?"_ you call to the figure.

 _"Get back to jogging!"_ you hear Tess barking in the distance.

You quickly scamper back to trotting and eventually finish all four of your laps, wheezing like a dying animal.

_"I hope you learned your lesson. Now go take a shower, kid."_


	4. Pranked

Today's activity is all about swimming. Oh boy. You stand nervously atop the planks of the dock, more worried about getting splinters in your bare feet than anything else since you're in nothing but a one-piece spandex swimsuit that's way too tight. You watch your fellow campers dive off the dock and paddle to a nearby island. 

_"What are you waiting for, (Y/N)?"_ Mia asks at your shoulder, spooking you a bit. _"Jump in!"_

_"I-I don't know how to swim!"_

_"You'll figure it out!"_

She shoves you off the dock and you crash into the lake. You wildly flounder around the blue murky depths but eventually manage to scramble back to the surface and stay afloat. Drowning is a great motivator for natural learning. You spew a cup's worth of water out your mouth and follow the other swimmers with some amateur paddling. You're actually getting the hang on this! The water, while chilly, feels great against everything below your armpits. You're almost to the island! All of a sudden, unmistakably a set of five beefy fingers lace around one of your ankles with an unyielding choke. Your eyes go wide and you're dragged back underneath the surface. Your terrified thrashes and screams are muffled by the lake's tides. You look down and stomp on something white, propelling you up out of the water. You scream and choke your lungs, brimful with water, out for help, back to square one of powerlessly and feverishly writhing. Olivia, sporting a lifeguard uniform, dives into the lakes and strokes to your rescue, heaving you back onto the shore. You're wrapped in a blanket as you shiver atop the sandy bayfront. 

_"Aww, it's okay!"_ your savior comforts. _"A lot of kids have trouble their first time swimming!"_

 _"T-T-T-There's something down there!"_ you frantically warn, voice trembling both from cold and fear. 

_"You probably just got your foot caught on some rocks."_

_"No! I f-f-f-felt it! I felt a hand grab my ankle!"_

_"Your mind exaggerates a lot of things when it's scared. There's nothing down there, honey."_

You give the still, shimmering lake one last reflective glance as you're gingerly escorted back to your cabin for a premature night's sleep. Maybe it really was your imagination...

You awake but you see nothing. You're blindfolded, gagged too. You feel rough bark scratching up against your bare back. Wait, a second, everything's bare...You're naked! You're hogtied up against a tree, hopelessly squirming underneath your rope restraints. Is this a nightmare? You hear a band of sadistic titters, all female, that are soon swallowed by the ambiance of the woods. Those bitches! The girls strung you up in the middle of the night as some sick prank! Oh God, this camp is the fucking worst! Your sobs are adjourned when you hear some sticks and dead leaves crunching in the distance. The barely noticable background noise evolves into noisy footsteps. Big heavy boots are stomping right for you! A gloved finger slips underneath your blindfold and rips it off your face, restoring your sight. Your eyes, already steaming with tears, start boiling once you realize who your "savior" is.

A monstrously muscle-bound woman clad in brown and black tatters, all humanity sucked from her face by a fresh new hockey mask. 

The one you and your bunkmate whispered about. The one who set up the snare trap in the woods. The one who stole Mia's mask. The one who watched you sleep for hours and hours. The one who stalked you from the bushes while you ran laps. The one who tried pulling you to the lake's floor.

Jason fucking Voorhees.

Removing your blindfold meant nothing, because you go right back to being sightless when you clench your eyes shut and continue sobbing even harder, desperately trying to retreat from this hell any way you can. Jason brushes her mask to the side a bit so her luscious lips are bared to bite down on your cheeks as they're flushed with tears. Her ginger kisses and nibbles trail down to your neck, then your sweat-drenched chest, then your cock as it gets portly. She takes a firm hold of the shaft with her shabby glove and circles her tongue around your urethra, tickling your dick head with what can only be described as utter bliss. Your toenails almost dig into the balls of your feet as they're suspended up against a tree, the dirty ecstasy swarming from inside your pelvis as if there's a nest of angry wasps built from within it. After tenderizing your hormones with a diligent blowjob, she moves her hand down to your balls and gives it a firm squash, instantly rocketing two nuts worth of cum out of it like popping a bottle of champagne. With an amused smirk across her face, she incessantly squeezes your scrotum akin to a stress toy, milking it dryer than dry. All you can let out is a squeaky, rattling wheeze as your genitals are wrung shriveled like a towel. You're essentially forced into a minute long orgasm, each crush pressing a foot-long squirt of cum to be purged from your urethra, until your dick is finally reduced down to a single drop of milk that splats into the leaves below. You go slump against your restraints, literally and figuratively drained.

You're perked up when you hear your name thrown across the woods, from a familiar voice. _"(Y/N)?"_ Olivia! 


	5. She's Back

Armed with a lantern that burns through the forest's night, she stumbles onto the scene. Someone sympathetic must've snitched about the prank. Jason draws her machete from her sheathe, twists around, and chucks it at Olivia. The blade buries deep into her head with a perfect landing, so she instantly topples to the grass with an oversized knife wedged in her skull. Jason marches over to her crumpled corpse to retrieve her weapon, stomping down on her shoulder with the sole of her boot as she yanks it out by its handle. This completely tears Olivia's skull to pieces and leaves the poor girl unrecognizable from the neck up. At this point you're thrashing and sweating so profusely that your restraints actually loosen and you fall from the tree with gauzy robes dangling off your wrists and ankles like toilet paper. Jason's head cocks at your direction the second your body hits the ground. She starts stomping towards you, which is tenfold enough motivation for you to get the fuck out of there. 

You aimlessly shamble through the woods as fast as you can, almost completely blinded by the darkness of the woods. Your toes get caught on Olivia's corpse so you slam into the hard dirt of the forest floor whilst landing on her lantern. You snatch it up by its handle as you scramble to your feet and try yanking off your gag with your newly freed hands, but the knot was tied too well, leaving you voiceless while Jason relentlessly pursues you with a mere power-walk. She manages to keep up thanks to her massive strides in comparison to your pitter-patter and sloppy, uncoordinated footing as you bump into trees and trip over and over. Even with the fluorescent glow of the lantern lighting your way as it frantically creaks and swings from beneath your fist, the chase is a fever dreamish hell that's cut short when you collide into a door. It's the girl counselors' dorm! You relentlessly bang on the slab of rickety wood, screaming _"HMMRRHRH!"_ at the top of your lungs. It's finally answered by Ashley and Tess, who just dragged themselves out of bed.

 _"What the hell do you want?!"_ barks Ashley, looking the complete opposite of her normally bubbly, perfectly groomed self. 

She and Tess cringe when their eyes fall down on your groin, their disgust eclipsing your mime-like pleas for help. _"Oh, for the love of God,"_ Tess growls, _"why are you-"_

Someone taps her on the shoulder. She angrily twists around and gets a hand punched through her stomach. She sputters out mouthful of blood as her eyes go wide, then they stretch even further when a fistful of intestines are torn straight from her belly. Using the string of guts as a garrote, Jason ropes the slippery, bloody pink hose around Ashley's neck in her traumatized shock before she can scream and violently wrings it until the most gut-churning (pun not intended) _CRACK!_ punctuates her rasping chokes and leaves nothing but silence. On the edge of a breakdown from witnessing bloodshed you didn't even think possible, you try bolting back the way you came right as you shake out of your mortified freeze, but you're plucked by the knot in your gag and yanked into her chest. It'd be like slamming into a brick wall, but the impact is cushioned by her monumental, airbag-acting bosom. 

She throws you to the cabin floor and mounts you, casting her tank-top away so her enormous breasts dangle above your face from a foot above. You're hypnotized by the nipples as they bounce up and down with her hips. Your dick is slotted into just the right one of the dozens of tears in her black jeans, and it's flung around from the insides of her pussy as it lavishly bleeds with juice. She interlocks all twenty of your fingers together, forcing the two of you to hold hands, and pins you to the planks by your palms, vigorously raping you to a couple of simultaneous orgasms. You pervade her guts to the brim with semen, and she flushes it right back out with a flash flood of her own, making one hell of a mess. 

_"FREEZE!"_


	6. The Woman Behind The Mask

A couple of police officers loom in the doorway, one with a Remington aimed right at Jason's hockey mask and the other with his pistol at the ready, each firearms topped with tac-lights that bathe the both of you in blinding brilliance. Jason doesn't freeze. She instead swoops off of you and stalks towards without a care in the world. One of the cops tries blasting a hole in her midriff, emphasis on tries. The pellet merely bounces off of Jason's bare abs and causes some bruising. 

She swipes the Remington by the barrel out his hand and bashes his brains out with it with a single mighty swing, shattering its stock in the process. His partner stumbles back in a terrified shock, and is promptly lanced through the stomach by the shotgun's jagged end. He empties his torn-in-half belly with a bloody vomit before Jason lets go and allows his mangled corpse to slump to the floor and blend into the other three. At this point, your mind is permanently ruptured by the carnage you've witnessed from mere feet away, and you curl up into a naked shivering ball in the shadow of Jason's absolutely blood-soaked body. 

_"Why are you doing this?!"_

Jason swings her machete, making you flinch for fear for your life. The machete simply stabs into the planks though, leaving her hands free for what she's about to show you. After kicking off her boots, tearing off her pants, and taking a seat in front of you, she reveals a small tattered journal that was tucked underneath her dusty jacket, and opens it up to show off its contents. Now it seems more like a scrapbook. Its pages are slathered with stained pictures of some kid...who looks a lot like you. Pictures of him bound to a messy bed, getting coarsely fucked, fed, and bathed by the one behind the camera. 

The final picture is one of a makeshift grave. Jason tosses the scrapbook aside and blinds you for a few seconds with the flash of a camera, taking your picture. The crippling fear infesting your mind makes it take a while to click, but you eventually realize that in the past, Jason must've plucked a random boy from her endless toll of victims as her pet, but one day he died and now she's looking for a replacement. And thanks to your uncanny resemblance to him, you're that replacement. 

She rips your gag off and snatches you by the throat, laying down on her back and bringing you with her. Your head is immediately smothered into her cleavage to silence your cries. Even though you're on top, she's still doing half the work, crossing her ankles behind your back and stomping her heels down onto your ass, forcing you to thrust in and out of her pussy again and again and again. You're bullied into fucking her so passionately and persistently that the movements of your hips are soon imprinted upon its tissue, muscle memory. 

All you can see is black, all you can hear are the muffled slaps of your balls against Jason's anus, and all you can feel is the squishy skin of Jason's tits caging your head like a helmet. Another testicle-rending ejaculation is torn out of your dickhole just as a torrent drills through Jason's reproductive system. At this point, your heart's beating at 250 a minute, skin moist and redder than the blood stains of Jason's ragged attire. 

Slipping out from underneath you, she snaps another picture, this of you time laid out in a massive puddle of semen and pussy juice. She giddily skitters over to her scrapbook, monumental ass jiggling behind her with every slightest of movement, before getting on her knees and gluing the two photos she just took to a blank sheet of paper in the journal. Then she scribbles something down with the finesse of an elephant, all with a glue stick and pen scavenged from the surrounding arts and crafts supplies. 

She proudly presents you her updated gallery. Watching images of yourself terrified and naked is a surreal sight, but what's more surreal is how well you blend into scrapbook, as if that boy never died to begin with. And now, in Jason's mind, that's the case. That kid is as good as new. _You're_ as good as new. The two pictures are collectively subtitled with a large, scratchily scrawled down caption. It's the last thing your brain registers before it's knocked unconscious.

_**"M̼̻̤I͙͔̱͉̪͜N̯̳̜̺E̖̠̝"** _

And this is why you don't go to summer camp, folks.  



End file.
